habiticafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Buff
Buffs are temporary enhancements that are conferred on one player or on a party, often to increase the players' attributes. Buffs are applied immediately and the effects remain until each player's next Cron. Most buffs cause a small arrow pointing upwards to appear next to the player's level indicator. The word "Buffed" will appear when hovering over this arrow. Buffs are obtained in various ways such as by purchasing them or by casting skills. Available Buffs All buffs listed here will place the buff arrow next to the affected players' level indicators, except where otherwise indicated. Skills Self Only *Mage: Chilling Frost - For the Mage who casts this, all of their own incomplete Dailies will not have their streaks reset to zero overnight (however the Dailies will still cause damage). There is no benefit to casting this skill more than once a day. This buff does not place an arrow next to the player's level indicator. *Rogue: Stealth - For the Rogue who casts this, some of their own incomplete Dailies will not cause damage and will not have their streaks reset to zero overnight. If this buff is cast more than once, then more Dailies will be stealthed. *Warrior: Defensive Stance - The Warrior who casts this gains a buff to their own Constitution. Self and Party *Healer: Protective Aura - Party members gain a buff to their Constitution. *Mage: Earthquake - Party members gains a buff to Intelligence. *Rogue: Tools of the Trade - Party members gain a buff to their Perception. *Warrior: Intimidating Gaze - Party members gain a buff to their Constitution. *Warrior: Valorous Presence - Party members gain a buff to their Strength. All buff skills can be "stacked" -- i.e., they can be cast multiple times for an increased effect (except for Chilling Frost which "freezes" all Dailies as soon as it is cast once). Two or more buffs can be stacked on the same day by either the same player or different players. The effects of all the buffs will apply. For example, if two people each use Tools of the Trade once, and one person uses Earthquake twice, each player in the party will receive the combined effects of all four buffs until their next Cron. Any skills not listed here are not buffs because their effects are applied immediately and do not continue until the player's next Cron. For example, the Healer's Blessing skill will increase the health of all party members, but this increase is an instantaneous, once-off effect, not an ongoing buff that continues until the next day. Buff Calculation The strength of any skill is determined by one or more of the player's attributes. Most buff skills will cause a temporary increase in that same attribute. To avoid an ever-increasing buff strength from stacked buffs, the strength of a buff is determined by your unbuffed attributes. This means it is dependent on only the stats from your level, attribute points, and equipment. You can cast a buff multiple times and each time it will increase the specific attribute, but only by the same amount each time. This affects only those buffs that increase your attributes. It does not affect other skills - their strengths depend on your total attributes (including buffs). The skill descriptions that you see when you hover over a skill will specify whether unbuffed stats are used (e.g., they will say either "Based on: CON" or "Based on: Unbuffed CON"). Purchasable Buffs The seasonal edition items listed below could be purchased with gold or gems and could then be cast on the player themself or on one of the player's party mates. They change the appearance of the targeted player but do not have any other effect. They do not put the buff arrow next to the player's level indicator. *Snowball - This gem-purchasable item available during Winter Wonderland turns the player into a snowman. *Spooky Sparkles - This gold-purchasable item available during Fall Festival turns the player into a ghost. *Shiny Seeds - This gold-purchasable item available during Spring Fling turns the player into a flower. Other Buffs *Achievement: Perfect Day - When a player completes all non-grey Dailies on one day, then for the next day that player's attributes are buffed by an amount equal to half their level (unless the player is over level 100, in which case their Perfect Day buff is capped at 50 points) Strategic Buff Timing for Parties Any buffs you cast for your party disappear after your party members' next Cron. If you are the first person in your party to log in for the day, you will want to hold casting your party buffs until after everyone has logged in. Otherwise, you are effectively buffing the group for their yesterday, since their Cron hasn't processed yet, and they immediately lose the buff when they log in. Category:Gameplay Category:Class System Category:Content Category:Stats Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Skills